


Pieces

by ZsGurl



Series: White Flag [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Smut, can this be love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsGurl/pseuds/ZsGurl
Summary: Are Levi's feelings interfering with his job as Captain?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: White Flag [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867147
Kudos: 29





	Pieces

“You’re angry.”

Angel looked up from vigorously rubbing down her favorite mount. The mare didn’t have a name. It was pointless to name them. But she had lasted longer than most. She was smart, reliable, and most importantly, comforting to be around. That came in handy when dealing with the man before her, arms crossed over his chest, lean frame leaning against the doorway. Angel could only see his silhouette in the faint light coming from the end of the aisle.

She went back to her work without saying anything, knowing he would wait her out.

Finally, after one last fond pat to the mare, Angel walked out of the stall, past Levi, and into the aisle way of the barn, where she placed the brushes in a nearby bucket. She took a deep breath, smelling the earthy scents of the animals around her.

“Yes,” she gritted, turning to face him, tension evident in every line of her body. “We agreed when we started THIS”, she waved her hands, gesturing between the two of them, “that you would not let it affect your decisions regarding missions and what I am assigned to do. I agreed to move to Hanje’s squad so as to avoid any direct conflict or distraction. But this latest directive…” Her voice trailed off as she was unable to finish her thought in her frustration. She waited to see if he would give her a plausible explanation.

Levi remained impassive and Angel could feel her anger rising. The comfort she normally felt in the barns, surrounded by the sounds and smells of the horses settling in for the night, was eclipsed by the tide of resentment she felt. She was not going to be caged and let her fellow comrades ride into danger when her skills were not only valuable, but necessary.

“I work hard and am good at what I do. You know that!” Angel could feel her agitation rising at his lack of response. He still stood near the wall, across the aisle from her. She could not see his eyes in the dim interior. But the total lack of tension in his body was making her angrier. He appeared completely unconcerned about her grievance.

“Of course I know that. But I stand by my decision,” he replied in that cool unemotional tone he used on the green recruits when they got unruly.

“Why?! It’s bullshit and you know it. Why are you purposefully endangering Hanje and her squad? For what? Does it inconvenience you?”

Angel knew she was heading into irrational territory, but she couldn’t see what his logic was. She was once a member of his squad, the revered Special Operations Squad. She had earned the right to be there with her skills. He trusted her to be at his back, and now she was relegated to stay at base and care for the horses while her squad headed out on a mission. Because what? They fucked regularly? Regardless of her feelings, Angel had no illusions about the man before her. He was a hard man who carried a heavy burden. He had high emotional walls that were rarely breached. She had known that going into the relationship. It made him closed off and unreachable most times. So it couldn’t be any emotional attachment on his part. Did he just not want the inconvenience of finding someone else to warm his bed?

But a small part of her knew she was being unfair to him. He had admitted at the beginning he didn’t know how to do ‘relationship’, and he did try to show that she was more than a casual vessel for his needs, in small ways. She was beginning to see that behind his carefully constructed walls, Levi hid a warm heart that cared for those in his charge. Her dilemma was that she didn’t know if she fell into a different category than the other soldiers in his charge. She wasn’t going to push him about it because she knew he needed space to deal with his feelings on his own terms, and she was happy with how things were between them. Or she had been up until now. Levi had always been fair and she felt she could trust him to make strategic and tactical decisions based on the needs of the Corps. But this latest directive defied logic.

“Goddamn it, Levi! It’s not fair! My squad is going out into danger a man short because I have to stay here. Why? Because I happen to be the one who sucks your cock? Is that it? Would it be too inconvenient to find my replacement in your bed if I were to get killed?” That last was practically screamed as her anger boiled over, and her chest heaved with emotion.

All of a sudden, he flew into action. Using his famed speed and strength, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall of the barn, making her teeth rattle. He pushed his face close to hers and she could see the intense gleam in his eyes, even in the gloom. His mask of indifference was slipping.

In a voice of deadly calm, he said, “You think inconvenience is the reason? You think it’s because you suck my cock? That’s why I’m keeping you here? What about fear?” At this point his voice started rising as he pressed her harder against the wall. She could feel a loose nail jabbing into her shoulder blade as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. “Paralyzing fear that something will happen to you? Fear that I’ll lose yet another goddamn member of my team? Lose someone else I care about! Lose someone I’m fucking in love with!” At this last statement, he abruptly stopped and the silent echo of his words seemed to reverberate around the darkened hallway of the barn. Even the sounds of the animals seemed muted.

As Angel looked at him, stunned, the stricken look on his face ripped a hole in her heart. Then he suddenly let go of her shoulders and hastily backed up a couple of steps, dropping eye contact and breathing erratically. Angel staggered at the loss of his warmth as she sagged against the barn wall, grateful for its support. Her first instinct was to step towards him and take him in her arms, but she knew that would be a mistake. He stood so tense and brittle, as if he would shatter into a million pieces at the lightest touch, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

As she sucked in several deep breaths to slow her racing heart, Angel took in the man standing before her: a man who has never known love or comfort or basic kindness since he was a small child. He carried a heavy burden as Humanity’s Strongest, and all the expectations that entailed. He had been used, revered, and feared for his skills, but never loved as a man. He had a hard time accepting tenderness and affection because he didn’t feel he deserved it. He now stood before her, vulnerable, with his chest heaving and his body trembling. And she knew this man. She knew his body. She remembered the nights spent loving him; nights where he spent hours showing her how he felt, if she was only listening; nights where he had her begging for mercy and sobbing for more.

_Fucking hell, he needed to get out of there before he did something even more colossally stupid than what he just did. Like fall down on his knees at her feet and beg her not to abandon him like everyone else in his life has. Christ, he was pathetic. He backed up another step, looking to the side for the quickest escape. What a fool he had been to think he could keep his walls up around this woman. Her warmth and light drew him in and eroded away at his carefully constructed armor. Was it love he felt? He didn’t even know what that was. He had no idea what he was doing. He was horrible at expressing his emotions which was why he kept his mouth shut most times. And now his verbal ineptitude had led to him making this appalling declaration to her not even knowing how she felt. True, they got along very well, in and out of bed. She accepted his quirks and gave him the space he needed to breath, without making any emotional demands of him. But that could be because she didn’t want anything more from him other than a good lay._

_In addition, she was correct and he was endangering Hanje and her squad by keeping Angel here. He hung his head in shame that he let his feelings cloud his professional judgement. People were counting on him to make decisions for the assurance of the mission and the safety of the soldiers involved. This was the first time Angel and her squad would be going out on a mission without him. He had lost so many people he cared about in his life and the idea of losing Angel was something he didn’t think he could recover from. He just couldn’t stand the thought of her going out on the supply mission next week, especially since he would not be there to insure her safety._

Angel slowly stepped forward and gently laid her hand on his cheek. It felt like his whole body was about to fragment. At her touch, a tremor went through him. “Levi,” she whispered. “Levi, look at me.”

He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. Those beautiful eyes that were normally half closed with cynicism and disdain, were now open and full of fear at what she was going to do with the weapon he had handed her.

Her eyes filled with tears to see his fear. “Oh, Levi, don’t you know? Are you really that blind?” Angel continued to whisper into the quiet of the barn. “I love you so much it hurts.”

At those words, his eyes sharpened with intensity and focus, and in the space of a heartbeat, Angel was pushed back against the barn wall. Before she could fully catch her breath, his lips crashed down on hers as he took rough possession of her mouth, the hard length of his body pressing her into the wall. She responded to him just as violently, biting his lip and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt to pull him closer. She was on fire for him and wanted to crawl inside his skin. Apparently he had a similar idea as he started to rip at the fastenings to her pants. “Off!” he growled, and released her just enough for her to comply, and to see to the fastenings of his own trousers, their eyes never breaking contact.

As they came back together, he harshly asked, “Are you ready for me?”, his voice shaking with need.

“Always,” she whispered into his ear.

At that, he lifted her, spread her thighs wide, and slammed into her so hard Angel felt their pelvic bones grind together. It was painful but with exquisite pleasure as she felt his hard length throbbing deep inside her. And while he paused there for a heartbeat, savoring the feel of their bodies and hearts joined together, she realized what it was to love a man like Levi Ackerman. There would be pain, that was inevitable in this dangerous world, trying to navigate the minefield that was Levi’s heart. But there would also be pleasure beyond imagining. For a man like Levi would give his all for those he cared about: his love, his loyalty, his body, his life.

_As he started to move inside her, Levi thought that he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in this woman. Lose himself against the grief and guilt that seemed to haunt his days. Lose himself against the never-ending tragedy and loss that kept him awake at night. There were many reasons to lose himself. But as her wet heat pulled at his cock, and her strong arms gripped his shoulders as she cried out at his thrusts, he discovered that instead of getting lost, he was found. Somewhere, behind the emotional walls and under the layers of numbness, Angel had managed to find the man he truly wanted to be, in all his fragmented pieces. He stuttered to a halt as he realized how terrified he was. He was terrified of the type of pain he was opening himself up for; the pain of losing her to the uncertainty of the world they live in, the pain of fucking it up and driving her away. But he was mostly terrified of not being the man she needed, once all the pieces were put back together. He didn’t even know who he was anymore._

_Her gentle touch on his jaw brought him back to her and the dusty barn where he had her warm body pinned up against the wall._

_“Levi,” she breathed, cupping his face in her callused hands. “I love you, and I’m not going anywhere.” At that, he felt a couple more pieces fall into place. Taking a shaky breath, he started moving again, more gently this time, as he drove in slow and deep._

_“You know I suck at this emotional shit.”_

_“I know,” she smiled, her breath hitching as he changed his angle so his sure strokes touched her secret spot deep inside. “But you have other talents.”_

_The corners of his mouth quirked as he lowered his lips to her exposed throat, accepting her gift of shifting the conversation away from his emotional state. He was grateful for her perception, and vowed he would use his considerable skills to show his gratitude for as long as she would put up with his difficult ass._

_Gripping her hips in his strong hands, he picked up his pace._


End file.
